fridaynightlightsfandomcom-20200215-history
Hello, Goodbye
" " is the 4th episode of Season 3, and the 41st overall episode of Friday Night Lights. It aired on October 22, 2008. Synopsis Coach Taylor and Smash say goodbye. Billy focuses everyone's attention on his buddy Cash, a cowboy, who wins the bronco riding competition and Tyra over. While Julie comforts Matt during hard family times. Plot Tyra, Landry, Tim, Lyla, Billy, and Mindy are at the rodeo. They're watching Cash as he rides horses. Cash makes eye contact with Tyra. Smash and Eric are practicing for his walk on. Tim and Lyla are dancing while Tyra and Cash talk. They end up dancing too after Tyra tells Cash that Landry isn't her boyfriend. Matt smashes his grandma's medicine and puts it into her oatmeal before he heads to school. After he leaves, however, she ends up throwing it away. Tami finds Buddy measuring for a jumbotron and gets upset with him. Landry calls Tyra after he gets his teeth pulled. Coach Taylor tells the other coaches that they're going to work on a spread offense. Mac asks if they're going to go with McCoy and Coach Taylor says he doesn't know. Matt's mom Shelby shows up and Matt gets a ride home from her. At home, Shelby asks Matt if he needs help with anything and he tells her about an appointment for his grandma the next day. She agrees to take the grandma to that appointment. Tyra hangs out with Cash, Mindy, and Billy. She learns more about Cash. Matt and Smash are over at Landry's using his internet. Landry texts Tyra but Tyra decides to stay with Cash after he kisses her. Tami and Katie go speed walking while Tami complains about Buddy and the rest of them. Landry asks Tyra where she was and she lies and says she was with her mom. Coach Taylor has JD and Matt go head to head by having them throw the football. Shelby picks up Matt's grandma and takes her to the doctor despite her protests of not wanting to go with Shelby. Tami and Eric go to a bar where Eric tells Tami about having to pick between Matt and JD. Coach Taylor goes to JD's morning practice and watches him throw a few. Tami corners the superintendent at a cafe and tries to talk to him about the money for the jumbotron. Matt and Landry go to lunch and talk about Matt's mom. Julie shows up and so does Tyra but Tyra is with Cash. Landry confronts Tyra about it and she tells him that she chooses Cash over him. Julie and Matt are studying at his house when his mom shows up. Matt tells her that he needed her ten years ago but he doesn't need her now. Tami is crying because she knows that she's gonna lose tomorrow when they get the jumbotron. Eric says yeah she is going to lose but at least she stood up for herself. Matt apologizes to his grandma about having his mom take her to the doctor. Smash and Coach Taylor drive to the walk-on tryout together. Matt goes to talk to his Mom and asks her what she wants and why she's here. She tells him that she's not looking for him to forgive her but that she'd like to stick around and lend a hand. Matt says okay. Smash and Coach Taylor are waiting to try out but learn that they have to reschedule. Coach Taylor goes up to Coach Helling and tells him that he needs to give Brian a chance. The coach lets him play and at the end tells Coach Taylor that they'll call them. Coach Taylor decides to have both Matt and JD play during the games. That they're going to rotate so that they can win. Tami helps introduce the school to the jumbotron but ropes Buddy into hosting an auction while doing it. Brian gets into the college he tried out for. Smash goes to see Coach Taylor and tells him thank you for all the help he'd given him. After visiting Coach, Smash, Matt, Tim, and Landry head to the field to have one last game of football together. Category:Episodes Category:Season 3 episodes